1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a multilayer graphene, a method of forming the same, a device including the multilayer graphene, and a method of manufacturing the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a hexagonal monolayer structure composed of carbon (C) atoms. Graphene is structurally and chemically stable and has good electrical and physical characteristics. For example, graphene has a charge mobility (e.g., about 2×105 cm2/Vs) that is at least 100 times or higher than the charge mobility of silicon (Si), and a current density (e.g., about 108 A/cm2) that is at least 100 times higher than the current density of copper (Cu). Furthermore, graphene may have a very high Fermi velocity (VF). Graphene may include a monoatomic layer, or multilayer graphene may be formed by stacking several monoatomic layers on one another. As a result, graphene has drawn attention as a next-generation material that may overcome the limits of the materials in the related art.
Because of the various merits of graphene, research into applying graphene to several electronic devices has been conducted. In this connection, graphene needs to have semiconductor characteristics. However, it may be difficult to form graphene including a pn junction having good characteristics according to existing methods.